narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Umeji
Umeji (Kanji: 梅子; English: Plum Child) is an antagonist of BORUTO. He is one of the 2 co-founders of Mumyō, and he is a B-class criminal and missing-nin from the Hidden Waterfall Village. Before his desertion from the Hidden Waterfall, he was naught but a rank-and-file Genin without any abilities or accomplishments of note. Yet, through extensive study and hard work, he has become the most powerful shinobi to be produced by the Hidden Waterfall Village and the strongest member of Mumyō. Personality and Relationships Personality WIP... Relationships WIP... Background and History Umeji is the son of Kandaki, a ninja from Takigakure no Sato. And Kōgeshi, a kunoichi from Nadeshiko no Sato. He is also the younger brother of Matsuhiko and Taketarō. Notably, while Matsuhiko and Taketarō resembled Kōgeshi in appearance, Umeji resembled Kandaki in appearance. As such, initially, Kandaki favored Umeji over Matsuhiko and Taketarō. But after it became apparent that Matsuhiko was a genius and that Taketarō was at least average, while Umeji was below average, Kandaki began to favor Matsuhiko and resent Umeji. Fortunately for Umeji, while his father may have despised him for his weakness, his brothers and mother continued to love him. When Umeji was naught but a 12-year-old Genin, Kandaki poisoned Kōgeshi out of envy towards Kōgeshi's strength and fear of abandonment by Kōgeshi. Subsequently, Kandaki refused to allow Kōgeshi to see a doctor. However, behind Kandaki's back, Umeji arranged for a doctor to see Kōgeshi in the dead of the night and then brought Kōgeshi to the doctor as soon as Kandaki fell asleep. As a result, Kōgeshi and him learned that Kōgeshi had been poisoned and that Kōgeshi could have been cured of and treated for the poison if Kōgeshi had been brought to the doctor at an earlier stage of the poisoning. Immediately afterward, an enraged Umeji would confront Kandaki. In response, Kandaki attempted to murder Umeji. However, Umeji managed to defeat Kandaki by accident on his part and misfortune on Kandaki's part. Subsequently, Kandaki denounced Umeji as a lucky weakling and then disowned Umeji from the family. Kandaki then blew Umeji and himself up with explosive tags! However, unlike Kandaki, Umeji survived the explosion. Afterward, out of guilt of having both driven his father to suicide and failed to bring Kōgeshi to a doctor in time to save her from having to live the rest of her life as a cripple, Umeji ran away from Takigakure and thus became a missing-nin. About a year after he became a missing-nin, Umeji would meet AI on an internet forum about jutsu. After 3 months of conversation between AI and him, AI asked him to meet her in real life. Even though Umeji suspected the request to be a trap, Umeji agreed to and granted the request. Subsequently, AI and Umeji would meet up and AI would pitch the idea of Mumyō to Umeji. Though Umeji did not believe himself capable of being the partner whom AI sought, Umeji agreed to co-found Mumyō with AI for no reason other than the fact that he was infatuated with AI. Role in the Story WIP... Abilities and Equipment Kenjutsu Senpō: Chōchō Zangeki Senpō: Chōchō Zangeki (Kanji: 仙法・超長斬撃; English: Sage Art: Super-Long Slash Attack) is a Kenjutsu where one elongates one's Senjutsu chakra from the blade of one's sword and thereby extends the reach of one's sword slash. As such, through the use of this jutsu, one is able to bisect an entity with a width that is greater than the length of one's blade. Senzano Tenran Senzano Tenran (Kanji: 千斬の展覧; English: Show of a Thousand Beheadings) is a Kenjutsu which applies the Ryūsui Hōken. It consists of hastening one's slashes by accelerating the flow of chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System and then discharging the accelerated chakra from the tenketsu within one's arms. As such, it allows one to complete a 1000 sword slashes in an instant! Senpō: Manzano Tenran The Senpō: Manzano Tenran (Kanji: 仙法・万斬の展覧; English: Sage Art: Show of Ten-Thousand Beheadings) is a Kenjutsu which applies the Senpō: Chōō Ryūsui Hōken. It consists of hastening one's slashes by accelerating the flow of Senjutsu chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System and then discharging the accelerated Senjutsu chakra from the tenketsu within one's arms. As such, it allows one to complete a 10,000 sword slashes in an instant! Ninjutsu Kanchi no Jutsu The Kanchi no Jutsu (Kanji: 感知の術; English: Perception Technique) is a ninjutsu which allows one to detect the position of chakra and determine the signature of the chakra. Notably; when this jutsu is used to determine the signature of a chakra; this jutsu allows one to discern the amount, nature, position, and potency of an individual's chakra. It also may allow one to discern the genealogy, identity, morality, and truthfulness of an individual. Kyōsei Tensei The Kyōsei Tensei (Kanji: 強制転生; English: Forced Reincarnation) is a ninjutsu which allows one to connect to and siphon chakra out of the Pure Land and thereby forcibly reincarnate the deceased's chakra into oneself. Initially, one will be able to use the deceased's chakra as if their chakra was one's own chakra. However, eventually, the deceased's chakra will begin to reject one's usage of it and seek to return to the deceased in the Pure Land. Ultimately, one will lose control over the deceased's chakra and the deceased's chakra will return to the Pure Land. As such, it is best to either expend the deceased's chakra as quickly as one is able to or stockpile the deceased's chakra within a seal with the power to contain it. Senpō: Kyōsei Tensei The Senpō: Kyōsei Tensei (Kanji: 仙法・強制転生; English: Sage Art: Forced Reincarnation) is a Collaboration Technique where the Kyōsei Tensei is used in conjunction with the Seijiru no Jutsu. While the Kyōsei Tensei is used to forcibly reincarnate the deceased's chakra into oneself, the Seijiru no Jutsu is used to convert the deceased's chakra into senjutsu chakra. Notably, the addition of natural energy to the deceased's chakra will anchor the deceased's chakra and differentiate the deceased's chakra. As a result, unlike the chakra that is procured from Kyōsei Tensei, the the senjutsu chakra that is procured from this juts will neither reject one's usage of it nor seek to return to the Pure Land! Seijiru no Jutsu The Seijiru no Jutsu (Kanji: 製汁の術; English: Soup-Making Technique) is a Collaboration Technique where Shape Transformation is used in conjunction with the Zengan. While Shape Transformation is used to emit and shape an amount of one's chakra into a sphere, the Zengan is used to combine the physical energy and spiritual energy that constitutes the chakra with the natural energy within the environment. This jutsu allows one to efficiently and quickly convert an amount of one's chakra into senjutsu chakra. Nintaijutsu Ryūsui Hōken The Ryūsui Hōken (Kanji: 流水砲拳; English: Flowing Water Cannon Fist) is a Nintaijutsu where one will accelerate the flow of chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System by utilizing one's tenketsu as a means of pumping one's chakra. Subsequently, one will be able to hasten one's movements and intensify one's strikes by skillfully and tactically discharging the accelerated chakra from one's tenketsu. The higher a velocity that one is able to accelerate one's chakra to, the lower amount of chakra the one needs to discharge in order to hasten one's movements and intensify one's strikes. As such, the most capable practitioners of this jutsu are those with the greatest degree of Chakra Control rather than those with the greatest quantity of chakra. Under normal circumstances, in order to manipulate all or even just most of the tenketsu which regulate the flow of chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System, one must exhibit a Kekkei Genkai which allows one to do so. However, it is possible for one without such a Kekkei Genkai — like Umeji — to use breathing techniques and meditation as a biofeedback and then use that biofeedback as a means of acquiring the ability to manipulate all of one's tenketsu. Ryūkahō The Ryūkahō (Kanji: 流下砲; English: Downward Flow Cannon) is a Taijutsu where one will accelerate the flow of chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System by utilizing one's tenketsu as a means of pumping one's chakra. Subsequently, one will discharge the accelerated chakra from the tenketsu within the palm of one's hand and then use Shape Transformation to maintain the flow of the accelerated chakra and thereby prevent the accelerated chakra from exploding into a concussive shockwave. As a result, one will emit a beam of the accelerated chakra from the palm of one's hand. Notably, at its most extreme and most powerful, the beam of chakra will be emitted from a finger rather than from the palm and the beam of chakra will be propelled by a degeneracy pressure that is reminiscent of the degeneracy pressure that propels a supernova! Senjutsu Reincarnate's Sage Mode The Reincarnate's Sage Mode (Romaji: Tensei-sha no Sennin Mōdo; Kanji: 転生者の仙人モード) is a variation of the Sage Mode. One is able to enter the Reincarnate's Sage Mode by absorbing a sufficient amount of Senjutsu chakra that was generated through the use of Senpō: Kyōsei Tensei and then circulating the Senjutsu chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System without petrifying oneself. The difference between the Reincarnate's Sage Mode and the Sage Mode is like the difference between diamond and graphite. Both the Reincarnate's Sage Mode and the Sage Mode are induced by Senjutsu chakra, but the Reincarnate's Sage Mode is induced by Senjutsu chakra made of superior chakra from the Pure Land while the Sage Mode is induced by Senjutsu chakra made of inferior chakra from an Impure Land. Just as diamond is harder than graphite because of its structural superiority, the Reincarnate's Sage Mode is greater than the Sage Mode because of its structural superiority. Like the Sage Mode, the Reincarnate's Sage Mode augments one's physical capabilities and endows one with the ability to perform Senjutsu. However, the Reincarnate's Sage Mode's augmentation is superior to the Sage Mode's augmentation. And the Reincarnate's Sage Mode's Senjutsu is superior to the Sage Mode's Senjutsu. Senpō: Chōō Ryūsui Hōken The Senpō: Chōō Ryūsui Hōken (Kanji: 仙法・超王流水砲拳; English: Sage Art: Super-Royal Flowing Water Cannon Fist) is an augmentation and Senjutsu variant of the Ryūsui Hōken. As such, it consists of accelerating the flow of Senjutsu chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System and then hastening one's movements and intensifying one's strikes by skillfully and tactically discharging the accelerated Senjutsu chakra from one's tenketsu. The higher a velocity that one is able to accelerate one's Senjutsu chakra to, the lower amount of Senjutsu chakra the one needs to discharge in order to hasten one's movements and intensify one's strikes. As such, the most capable practitioners of this jutsu are those with the greatest degree of Chakra Control rather than those with the greatest quantity of Senjutsu chakra. Senpō: Chōō Ryūkahō The Senpō: Chōō Ryūkahō (Kanji: 仙法・超王流下砲; English: Sage Art: Super-Royal Downward Flow Cannon) is an augmentation and Senjutsu variant of the Ryūkahō. As such; it consists of accelerating the flow of Senjutsu chakra throughout one's Chakra Pathway System, discharging the accelerated Senjutsu chakra from the tenketsu within the palm of one's hand, and then using Shape Transformation to maintain the flow of the accelerated chakra and thereby prevent the accelerated chakra from exploding into a concussive shockwave. And its result is the emission of a beam of accelerated Senjutsu chakra from the palm of one's hand. Notably, at its most extreme and most powerful, the beam of Senjutsu chakra will be emitted from a finger rather than from the palm and the beam of Senjutsu chakra will be propelled by a degeneracy pressure that is reminiscent of the degeneracy pressure that propels a hypernova! Taijutsu Zengan Nicknamed the Earth's Eye (Romaji: Chigan; Kanji: 地眼) for its mundanity in contrast to the Sharingan's nickname as the Heaven's Eye for its wonderment, the Zengan (Kanji: 禅眼; English: Dhyanic Eye) is best described as a Dōtaijutsu due to the fact that it exhibits the properties of both a Dōjutsu and a Taijutsu alike. It's performed by entering an altered state of consciousness, known as Mushin (Kanji: 無心; English: No Mind), which converts one's ability to see light into an ability to see natural energy. While one is performing the Zengan, so long as one is within an environment with a sufficient amount of natural energy, one will be able to see anyone and even anything! In addition, because one will be seeing through natural energy rather than light, one will exhibit an immunity to a supermajority of sight-based Genjutsu! Weaponry Kiku-ichimonji The Kiku-ichimonji (Kanji: 菊一文字; English: Chrysanthemum-Straight Line) are a group of 13 katana which were forged for the Fire Daimyō. Each of the Kiku-ichimonji were forged by a different swordsmith, but they were all forged in the same style and way; as a result, every Kiku-ichimonji is nigh-identical to every other Kiku-ichimonji. The Kiku-ichimonji in Umeji's possession is the Ko-Aoe Sadatsugu (Kanji: 古青江, 定次), for Umeji's Kiku-ichimonji is the Kiku-ichimonji that was forged by the the blacksmith Sadatsugu and in the town of Ko-Aoe. Like all Kiku-ichimonji, the Ko-Aoe Sadatsugu is a chakra blade imbued with a Space-Time Ninjutsu which allows it to "cut" anyone and even anything by teleporting whatever is "cut" by it. Battles WIP... Trivia *WIP... Navigation WIP... Category:Powerhouse411